


A Suitable Suitor

by Rachy



Category: Daughter of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Goldenlake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachy/pseuds/Rachy
Summary: Dove has suitors, and tries to find love.Written for Goldenlake’s Secret Admirer Exchange.





	A Suitable Suitor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Suitors for Dove
> 
> Written for Idleness for Goldenlake’s 2014 Secret Admirer Exchange.

If someone had warned her this was what being Queen would be like, she might not have believed them.

 

If someone had warned her that she would have more suitors than Sarai ever had, she would have looked to hear Kyprioth’s laughter, harsh as the squawking of a murder of crows. Telling her that some of her suitors would have courted Sarai, at some stage or another? Suggesting that others may have courted Winna before she married Papa? Little Dove, always so plain, always with her head in a book, always theorizing with old men instead of flirting with the young ones,, always squinting through a telescope, always overlooked. Little Dove always had suitors now, and it was an unexpected and unwelcome burden of being Queen. 

 

It had been foolish of her to think that the two years of relative peace once she had been crowned would last. There were no marriage proposals, and several suggestions of marriage contracts, but it had already been determined that there would be no marriage contracts to entrap her once she came of age, and Dove would choose her own husband. Her sixteenth birthday changed matters somewhat, and it was with increased awareness that she spent more time at assemblies and balls and parties with men already of her acquaintance who were already wed, of close relation or too old to be considered of romantic potential. Perhaps, in hindsight, spending extra time with Baron Engan was a mistake, for it encouraged much more interest in stargazing from the rest of Court, and she had not quite considered that it was an area ripe for romantic exploitation. Still, her sixteenth year passed without anything more than chaperoned brief outings and attempts at flirtation, and she considered it a success that there was not one marriage proposal in person now that she was of age. 

 

Turning seventeen changed things a little. Three years on the throne had passed, and as far as Aunt Nuritin was concerned, it was time. There had been no uprisings for over a year, and things had settled to the point where perhaps a wedding tour around the Isles would truly cement peace. An heir would definitely cement things in place, and that was maybe the only point in which all of Dove’s advisors, and indeed Dove herself, were agreed. Petranne was her official heir, of sorts, though it was really Mequen, and she felt in her heart it was her responsibility purely as a sister and aunt to get them out of harm and manipulation’s way. She knew it was her responsibility as Queen to have an heir and several spares in order to secure the throne and, more importantly, stop the Isles from devolving into complete civil war. A prophecy to place her on the throne did not guarantee she would keep it, and she would be a liar if the thoughts did not cause her to startle awake during the night. They were nightmares she would have screamed at if she was not Queen, and queens did not scream unless they wanted a squadron of guards to burst into their bedchambers. Wielding swords.. Seventeen meant suitors began their courtships in earnest, eager to add a wedding to the enormous celebrations planned for late that year, to celebrate five years on the throne and her eighteenth birthday. 

 

“What do you think I should choose, Winna?” Dove asks, extending her arm towards the array of jewels, a disgruntled expression on her face. Boulaj had picked her favourites from the excessive array of jewellery available for her to wear, and it was a growing tradition that Winna would help with the finishing, fussy final touches for each ball, a way for them to maintain their closeness and a normality as though they were still in Balitang House. Winna surverys her in the mirror, and then glances down at the jewellery. Her fingers skip across colours before settling on the pearl sets.. She raises a pearl drop to Dove’s ear and smiles.

 

“These, with the drop strand necklace? And perhaps the pearl tiara?” Dove wrinkles her nose at the tiara, and Winna smiles again. “Your coronation crown is always an option, too.”

 

“Perhaps not, if I am required to dance. It is too fine for a ball, and I would hate to damage it. If I must wear something, the tiara will do. It is the most comfortable, and I feel less ostentatious when I wear it.”

 

“It always looks well on you.” Winna lifts the necklace from the box and fastens it carefully around Dove’s neck. Dove places the earrings in her ears, and Winna carefully nudges the tiara in place, and she smiles brilliantly in the mirror when she is done. Dove smiles back, placing her hand over Winna’s as it rests on her shoulder.

 

“You look so very beautiful, Dove.” Winna smiles, and squeezes her shoulder. Dove looks at her reflection, the gold of her tiara matching the embroidery in her purple overgown, the white of her gown shining brightly in the candlelight, and gives Winna a smile. There are disagreements she could make, quibbles as to the shape of her figure in her gown, the rosiness of her cheeks, and redness on her chin but she can see Winna does have a point. She doesn’t quite compare to Winna in all her finery, a soft lavender gown with a dark grey overgown, silver embroidery across her bodice and jet beads at her neck, but Dove does look especially well.

 

“Thankyou, Winna.” Dove stands and quickly embraces Winna, and Winna carefully hugs her back. “I do not quite compare to you, for you look very pretty yourself.”

 

"Your Majesty is biased. I shall leave it to your Court to impress upon you your beauty tonight.”Winna teases, and Dove sighs.

 

“I believe your sincerity more than theirs, so I will concede your point.”

 

“Aunt Nuritiin only means well, and she is only sometimes right when she pushes someone to marry. Your father and I were still grieved over the loss of your mother when we wed, and it was that that brought us together as much as our developing affection. We found love and happiness in our marriage, and your father was lucky enough to find that with your mother too. I know they would want you to be happy, and to find someone you can respect and have affection for, whether it be in love or friendship or companionship. I look on you as my daughter as much as Petranne is,, and I want that happiness for you too.”

 

“You are just as much my mother as Sarugani was, Winna, and I am so grateful to have you here with me in all of this..” Dove leans and kisses Winna’s cheek, and takes her hand. “I believe I am very nearly late to my own ball.”

 

“Everything runs by time of the Queen, not the other way around sweetling.”

 

-

“Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie’s Peak, Commander of the King’s Own of Tortall, and his wife, Lady Buriram.”

 

“Lord Raoul, Lady Buriram, I welcome you to Rajumat, and I hope you enjoy your stay in the Isles.” Dove extended her hand as Lord Raoul and Lady Buriram bowed, and Lord Raoul brushed his lips on her hand.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. We look forward to doing so, and we wish you many belated blessings for your birthday.” Lady Buriram smiled, and Dove smiled in reply.

 

“Thank you. I would like to invite you to a dinner next week, once you have settled in. I believe you have the acquaintance of my foreign advisor, Lady Alianne Crow?” She raised her voice slightly, in order for Secret to hear her clearly above the din, knowing Aly would be lingering somewhere near.

 

“We would be delighted, your Majesty, and we do have the honour of knowing Lady Alianne, we look forward to seeing her again.” Lord Raoul smiled slightly, his smile widening as he looked over Dove’s shoulder. Dove turned and met Aly’s grin.

 

“Aly? You know our guests from Tortall, do you not?” 

 

“Indeed I do, Your Majesty, for I think of them as my uncle and aunt.”

 

“I have invited them to dinner next week, I hope you can acquaint them with the details?”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Aly smiled, looking ready to drag them away for a private reunion.

 

“Your Majesty, if it would please you. I have brought two of my foster-nephews and they would be delighted to make your acquaintance, if possible, though I believe you have already had the fortune to meet with Lady Alianne’s eldest brother, Thom.” Lady Buriram smiled, and her husband shifted uncomfortably next to her, while Aly looked delighted.

 

“Indeed I have, and I look forward to continuing our acquaintance at dinner next week, and I would welcome forming any new acquaintances from your company then as well.” 

 

“Thank you for your kindness, your Majesty, and we look forward to seeing you then.” 

 

Dove smiled and inclined her head in reply and Aly led them away, and once they were gone she sighed. She had looked forward to making their acquaintance, due in part to all of the stories about them Aly had once told and everything she had heard, and her only consolation was that they had both seemed as uncomfortable as she was now in the suggested acquaintance of potential suitors.

 

-

Dove pursed her lips as she gazed down at the chessboard. She picked up her queen and placed it across the board.

 

“Check, no checkmate.”

 

“I think you should direct me to your tutors, your Majesty.” Count Ferdolin Tomang stated with a frown, scowling at the chessboard. 

 

“Perhaps another partner would do you good. I have too much practice in seeing your weak spots.” Dove smiles, and taps his hand with the Queen she held. “You are not the worst I have played these past few months, and you have been improving.”

 

“Your Mjaesty speaks kind words, though I fear it is only in my chess playing that I have improved.” His frown remains.. 

 

“I know not of another game we have been playing, together, Ferdy, for me to have seen a change.” Dove stiffens, biting her cheek.

 

“I did not think I had been playing very well, if I even was. I am of an age where finding a wife has become increasingly important, and as unwanted and intrusive as it was, I find myself missing my mother’s guidance, as she was keen to inform me exactly when and how I erred, in all matters.” He smiles on the edge of a chuckle, and shakes his head ruefully.

 

“I can only wish you luck in your search, and wish that you find someone who values you and makes you happy, Ferdy. Your friendship has been an unexpected blessing these past few years, and I hope once you are wed that it will still continue.” She rests her hand cautiously over his, briefly, and gives it a tiny squeeze, withdrawing quickly.

 

“I would be a most amiss friend if it did not, Your Majesty, for it has been a blessing to me too. Thank you.” He bows his head, and she sees her two newest acquaintances arrive. 

 

“Master Cooper, Sergeant Geoffrey. May I present my dear friend, Count Ferdolin Tomang? Count, my two new acquaintances who accompanied Lord Raoul and Lady Buriram from Tortall for their visit.” They bow to each other, and she glances awkwardly between them. “As you can see, Count Ferdolin and I have just finished a game of ches.s.. Do either of you play?”

 

“My grandfather is an accomplished player, Your Majesty. It is a great delight to play with him.”

 

“I have had that honour, Master Cooper. It was delightful. I was just suggesting to Count Ferdolin that he find an alternative partner, for we are too practiced with each other, and I have determined all his weak spots. Would you care to play with him?”

 

“I would be grateful for the opportunity for a new partner, if you do not mind a slow game.” Ferdy said quietly, and to her surprise, Thom Cooper sits in the seat she vacated. 

 

“If your Majesty does not mind, I would be delighted.” He looks slightly abashed, and she smiles.

 

“You have my thanks, Master Cooper, and I hope you enjoy your game. I hope I can share a game with you before you depart.” Dove smiles sincerely, and they stand as she departs..

 

“Can I interest you in a walk around the park, Your Majesty?” Sergeant Geoffery asks as she heads down the stairs, and she turns back to look at him. 

 

“That would be nice.” She waits as he walks down the stairs, and takes his arm when he offers, her fingers resting as lightly as possible on his arm. Her eyes flick towards Fesgao, conversing eagerly with Lady Buriram and Lord Raoul. They too have noticed their intention to walk, and all three continue their conversation as Fesgao gives her a nod. They fall into place behind them, still amiably discussing as she starts down the closest walking path, Sergeant Geoffrey at her side. She gives him a brief glance as he remains silent, and inwardly sighs. He is definitely pleasant enough, with a clear sense of mischief and enviable connections, but he is not overly interesting to her. Thom Cooper is more interesting, however, though he is in the awkward position of being Aly’s brother, and thus his interestingness is lessened somewhat. She suspects they share more of the same interests than she does with Sergeant Geoffrey, yet it is Sergeant Geoffrey she is walking with. 

 

“Your park is beautiful, Your Majesty.” Sir Geoffrey says briskly.

 

“Thank you. I cannot take all the credit, however, as I have only made small changes. I have very talented gardeners.” She gazes across the water, spotting the black marble oblesik near the pavilion. Her fingers have traced the small boat engraved deep in the stone many times, and she knows the names carved in stone better than she does those of her ladies in waiting, and on summer days she can still hear the laughter of boys sailing their boats on a mage’s breeze.

 

“What made you join the King’s Own, Sergeant Geoffery?” Dove asks quickly, hoping he will not ask about the changes she has made to the gardens.

 

“That is an interesting question.” He chuckles, and she smiles awkwardly in reply. “My grandfather, the Duke of Naxen, was training master to the pages and squires, as well as King’s Champion and Prime Minister in his time, and his time was mainly one of peace. My father trained as a knight and became Prime Minister after the death of my great aunt, Queen Lianne. His time has been less peaceful, as you may have guessed, but it is rare for him to be on what we would consider active duty. My older brother is a knight, and he will inherit Naxen eventually, and perhaps some other duties of Father and Grandfather’s, as Naxen always has close ties to the monarchy. My mother is one of the Queen’s advisors, and so through my family I have a keen sense of the scope of Tortall. I remind my foster uncle, Lord Raoul, rather too much of my father when he was my age, as I have inherited his sense of mischief and restlessness and so he thought I would be ideal to join the Own. I can do more across the scope of Tortall with the Own then I could as a knight, and I am grateful in that no two days are quite the same and there are all sorts of tasks I can be involved in.” He gives her an earnest grin.

 

“That sounds remarkably like a Queen.” She replies dryly, and he raises his eyebrows in confusion. “I do all sorts of tasks.”

 

“Is dancing one of them? I hear there is to be a ball on the weekend, and A – Lady Alianne was kind enough to issue us an invitation.” He asks eagerly, his grin growing wider.

 

“If you have been invited, I will certainly see you there.” She replies quietly.

 

“And would you allow me the honour of a dance?” They have stopped walking, and he lifts her hand in his.

 

“I apologize, but I do not accept dance invitations until the ball itself, so that way I do not cause slight by opening the dancing with anyone I should not.” She says quietly, and removes her hand from his arm.

 

“In that case, I hope I am so lucky as to have the honour of dancing with you, your Majesty.” He replies, and lifts her hand to his lips, his kiss lingering.

 

“I see Captain Sibigat approaching. I am afraid that as he would not interrupt unless it was important, I must speak with him.”

 

“By all means.” He nods, and she pulls her hand out his grasp and strides quickly to Taybur. He bows, and she flicks a glance back. Sergeant Geoffery has joined the conversation between Fesgao, Lord Raoul and Lady Buriram. Fesgao stands slightly apart, eyes fixed on Taybur and herself, waiting to be summoned.

 

“Thank you, Captain, that was most timely.”

 

“Unfortunately I must allow you some time with your suitors, your Majesty, for I fear they would resort to desperate and unimagined measures if I did not.” He smiles wryly, and she rolls her eyes.

 

“I think you give them too much credit.” She snaps in reply, and Taybur only grins.

 

“I think my Queen is too harsh.”

 

“I think not. And I think I will be talking to Aly, if you will escort me back to the palace.”

 

“Of course, your Majesty.” He nods to Fesgao, who excuses himself and walks over to them, and they walk to the palace.

 

“Will you tell Winna, Secret? She will worry otherwise.” Secret squeaks in reply, and she brushes her hand over the darking, worn as a beaded bracelet, in thanks. 

 

“There was something urgent too, wasn’t there Captain?” Dove asks, and Taybur nods.

 

“Nothing very urgent, but we did have some news from Imahyn.”

 

-

“Your Majesty!” Aly starts, sliding Junim off her lap. “Go to Victorcine, Junim. Greet her Majesty first though.” Junim executes his best bow, and Dove bends down to give him a brief hug and ruffles his hair as he struggles out of her arms and runs out the door.

 

“Do you have hopes from the Tortallans visiting?” Dove asks cooly, and Aly stands, fiddling with her notes on her desk. She looks past Dove, and her eyebrows narrow upon spotting both Taybur and Fesgao standing behind her, and then she looks at Dove, sitting back down in her chair. 

 

“Come in and sit down, your Majesty, and we can close the door.” She replies calmly.

 

“I would prefer to stand.” Dove replies, but she waves Fesgao and Taybur inside, and closes the door with more force than is warranted. Fesgao leans against the door and Taybur sits in the chair, drawing another out for Dove if she chooses. 

 

“It is pure coincidence they are with me, but I do believe I asked you a question.” Dove states.

 

“I will assume you mean Sergeant Geoffrey of Naxen and my brother, rather than Uncle Raoul and Aunt Buri.” Aly replies calmly, and Dove glares. “I did not know they would be visiting with them, and I saw an opportunity ripe for the taking. You do not seem keen on picking a husband from the Isles, as I thought you would have, considering it is the most secure option for you to take, to keep people happy, and I saw an opportunity with Geoffrey’s connections and those of my brother, as they are two of the more eligible men of standing in Tortall, as both Prince Liam and Prince Jasson are betrothed.”

 

“And you thought them both to be prospective matches for the Queen of the Copper Isles?” Dove asks sharply, and she sees Taybur stiffen at her tone.

 

“Yes.” Aly says quietly. 

 

“It would have been within your power to suggest my betrothal to either of the Princes, wouldn’t it? Is Tortall not allied with all neighbours apart from us by marriage or treaty?”

 

“It would have been within my power, though I knew they were considering matches elsewhere. And yes, they are, as you know.” Aly replies.

 

“Just as you know that people here still remember Princess Josiane. Peaceful relationship aside, Tortall was never considered for my marriage.” Dove spits, and Aly is pale. “You are the only connection we have with Tortall, and you yourself kept your identity secret, as it still is for all those who do not need to know. Tortall did not seek a connection with us, and sometimes I wonder, that country across the sea, connected to all our neighbours surrounding us on all three sides and only the ocean on the other... what would have happened if you were not here? What would your country have done? Helped the raka rise again? Helped the luarin, as they crushed Barzun? Swept in to pick up the pieces of a country that suffocated itself in civil war? I don’t want Tortall as an enemy, but I’m not ready for us to be friends, and I don’t think they would be too keen either. I am sorry to cause you pain, but that is the truth of my opinion.” She turns and nods to Fesgao, and he bows deeply before opening the door and stepping out, offering her his arm once he knows it is clear. She can hear Taybur murmuring to Aly before he closes the door behind him, and he follows her and Fesgao to Dove’s chambers.

 

“I feel a bit sick, now.” Dove says quietly, and Fesgao shifts closer. She tucks her arm tighter through his, and sighs.

 

“That may have been difficult, your Majesty, but it was well done in doing it.” Fesgao says quietly.

 

“It may have been unpleasant, but unpleasant truths are part of being Queen.” Taybur replies, and Dove gives them both a smile of thanks.

 

-

Summer brought the leaving of Lord Raoul and Lady Buriram and their entourage, and Dove was glad that she had made their acquaintance, and just as glad the remainder of their trip was not as uncomfortable as it could have been. Sergeant Geoffery seemed to realise that he was not being considered as a suitor, and Thom Cooper struck up an almost lively friendship with her. Her Kyprish suitors varied significantly, ranging from friendship with Ferdy to flirtations with Tomas Obemaek, and she saw little of the new raka nobility, aside from her Temaida relatives. She knew it would not be easy to court a marriage for herself among them, but perhaps for her children or to encourage betrothals between luarin and raka that weren’t still Rittevon descendants, but she had made progress by inviting younger daughters for her ladies in waiting and for companions for Petranne. 

 

Autumn brought Duke Adin of Tusaine.

 

Guests during audiences in the Throne Hall was not an unusual occurrence, nor was the announcement of travellers who wished their presence to be recognised by the Queen, people with connections, foreign nobility, people of interest, diplomats and tradespeople of rare oddities, but it was rare, of course, that royalty visited. 

 

“His Grace, the Duke of Artois and Tusaine.” The Master of Ceremonies announced, and both doors to the Throne Hall swung open. A young man, perhaps only a few years older than herself walked calmly through, nodded to the Master of Ceremonies and gave a full courtly bow in her direction before walking the remainder of the hall to where she sat on the throne. He was not overly handsome from a distance, though sharply and flatteringly dressed, in both the cut and colour of his clothing. He was not overly tall, either, and his mousy brown hair was tied away from his face. He bowed again once he reached the stairs, and she extended her hand to him, and he looked up and met her eyes. His eyes were hazel, lively and bright, and his skin was tanned and freckled from sunshine. He leaned over her hand and pressed his lips to it, and she rose from the throne as he stood, letting go of her hand, the rustle of clothing the only indication that the rest of her Court had risen too. 

 

“Your Majesty.” He says quietly, and his voice is soft and deep. He smiles at her, and it is endearing.

 

“Your Grace. Cousin, I welcome you to the Copper Isles, and I hope you enjoy your stay in Rajumat.” She smiles politely back.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I am sure I will enjoy my travels around your country.”

 

“If you wish, we can arrange for a suite in our guest quarters for your use, Cousin, and had we known of your arrival, we would have had one from the moment your ship docked.” She offers on instinct, flicking a nervous look at Winna who stands at the front of the crowd, and Winna gives her a small smile in return.

 

“Your Majesty is far too kind to a mere traveller, and I would be a horribly rude guest if I declined. I thank you.” He smiles again, and looks sincere.

 

“It is no problem. You are most welcome. If you wish, my mother, Duchess Balitang, can show you to our quest quarters..” She nods to Winna, and Winna steps forward, and they acknowledge each other.

 

“Thank you, Your Grace. Your Majesty, I look forward to our next meeting.” He smiles and bows again, and she belatedly sits down. She watches Winna escort the Duke out, and feels a blush rise on her cheeks when he glances back at her and smiles again.

 

-

“Am I foolish?” Dove asks, quietly, twining a curl around her finger and letting go, and sighing in frustration when the curl does not sit exactly right. It is the end of autumn, and winter is fast approaching.

 

“No.” Winna says, amusement clear in her voice, and she studies the jewellery box. “You may well be a bit foolish if I did not know exactly what you were talking about, however.” 

 

Dove feels the hated blush rise to her cheeks and turns in her chair, pursing her lips thoughtfully. “About Ad – Duke Adin. About Duke Adin.”

 

“I know, my dear. He was quite devoted to you at luncheon, and Fesgao already asked if I thought it appropriate to allow you some privacy when you went on your walk in the gardens this afternoon, and informed me once you returned that he had never seen two people blush quite so terribly.”

 

“I kissed him. And he said he was in love with me, and I feel like i might make a mistake, because I don’t think I’m supposed to marry for love.”

 

“You can be lucky enough to marry for love, it is just rare for royalty to do so. He would be a fine match, and it is clear you care for each other deeply. You have already decided you do not want a husband from the Isles, for fear of giving preference to either the luarin or the raka, and you were wary of a foreign match in triggering more upset. Tusaine is not an immediate neighbour, but still a useful trade link, and it is not a match that will create enemies with our neighbours. Do you respect him?

 

“I do. I think I am quite in love with him, and he makes me happy, I’m just nervous.”

 

“It’s better to be nervous than to be overconfident.”

 

“I promised to open the ball with him, and I haven’t done that with anyone but Grandfathers or Duke Nomru.” Dove sighs nervously.

 

“There is a first time for everything, my dear.” Winna laughs, and pulls Dove into an embrace


End file.
